The following United States patents disclose boat structures which can be collapsed to provide an alternate boat configuration: U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,837, issued Dec. 16, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,728, issued Mar. 10, 1959, U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,169, issued Mar. 20, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,536, issued Sep. 7, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,444, issued Jul. 18, 1961. These patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art.